Kairi's Turn
by Kairi'sman
Summary: A angst filled story focusing on Kairi. It also has lots of Action and a cute SelphieWakkaTidus Love Triangle. Rating just a perocution incase really muture themes come up.
1. The Routein Broken

_**Kairi's Turn**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Routine Broken**_

Adversity does teach who your real friends are.

**Lois McMaster Bujold**,

A/N: I know that BHK's name is Roxas, I just like how I worded it here better. Also please reply and reply, this is my first fic

Most stories you will read about Kingdom Hearts, are about Sora, Riku, or that "Blond Haired Kid". Well this one is not; this one is about Kairi, the silent heroine. This is about how love can conquer all obstacles and friendship doesn't only involve Trinities.

_Sora was laughing at Kairi good heartedly as she yelled at Riku for joining the dark side. Riku was showing a look on his face that was a mixture of fright at Kairi's anger and a frustration at Sora for standing there laughing at him. Kairi was finally happy despite her anger at Riku, for her best friends were with her once more._

"Kairi! Wake the hell up now or else you shall be late for school, and your grades are not going to be helped one bit if that happens." Yelled Kairi's adopted mother up the stairs. Kairi jumped at the shrillness of her voice. She pulled on her school clothes; a white blouse, gray jacket like thing and a gray skirt, plus a red tie. She grumbled to herself, "I bet Jasmine doesn't have to go to school." there was an icy malice in her voice, prevalent in all teens who have just woken up. She combed her hair and put on make-up. She then went downstairs and ate a breakfast of French toast and bacon. As she left the door she yelled good heartedly, "Bye Mom, love ya, see ya after school."

As she walked the yellow cobblestone path to the school boat she sang a song. Now I can't tell you the exact format of it or how it went exactly but I can tell you a rough translation of it, for you see she was singing in Latin and my Latin isn't that good, show me someone who's is. It went like this,

_Oh my heat _

_She bleeds_

_Our love was so pure_

_Now you've gone away_

_And left me here to say_

_Oh baby_

_I love you_

_Don't walk away_

_Crying is not the thing to do_

_Soon we'll be together again_

_So trust me_

_And live life for now_

_You got a mission to complete_

_I'll just laugh and wait._

Well it went something like that, anyway, I think it was worded up a bit but otherwise it's a pretty accurate translation. As she walked down the path that had become so familiar to her this past year she chuckled as birds and bees flew by on their routines. All of a sudden, (BAM!), a Blitzball hit her straight in the head and knocked her down hitting the ground hard. She rubbed her head and said in a very cool and malice filled tone, "Who the hell did that?" She wasn't given a second to even search of a culprit as she rose to her feet straightening her dress when Tidus and Wakka came up to her with looks of deep regret and sorry on their faces. They helped Kairi up and Wakka said, "Hey Kai' sorry 'bout that." He had his hand behind his head and was laughing a nervous laugh. He threw the Blitzball to Tidus and Tidus said, 'That was my bad, missed the net." He had an uneasy look to that made Kairi have an urge to have some fun by yelling at them till they were worshiping her like a goddess. She then decided since it was early she wouldn't and said simply, "It's fine." She then laughed as then both breathed sighs of relief and continued to pass the ball back and forth. She ran beside them as they turned down Papou lane they came upon Selphie, skipping in front of her house waiting for them as per usual.

"9999, 10000" Selphie said singsongedly, now most people wouldn't believe this to be true but it was for you see she was grand skipping champion for the last 5 years now and that was just childsplay to her, well skipping is childsplay, but that's beside the point. Selphie looked at Kairi and compatibly and said, "'bout friggen time, I thought I'd have to use some skill." She spoke singsongedly despite her obvious anger, what with her hands on her hips. She joined them as Kairi said in the fakest voice ever, "We're sorry master, it will never happen again master." causing a rise of laughter from the boys. Selphie giggled herself.

I wish I could say something of importance happened at school that day, but it would be a lie. So I shall fast forward to after school was let out, and the friends returned to their private Island. "ahh, school's done for another day again." Tidus exclaimed with glee and relish. "I can't believe how easy that test was Kai'" Wakka said with a smile the size of Berlin. Kairi and Selphie laughed, as they both said, "100 is our score, as per usual." they then did a hi-five. Tidus said "whatever, not like we'll ever need to known when the island was founded, or anything like that." Kairi then got very mad, she stomped over to Tidus and smacked him so hard he fell into the sand. "What was that for, ya?" Wakka asked Kairi with a qizacottled look. Kairi said, "We must never forget our past, if we do, our mistakes will never be forgiven." Selphie nodded.

"Strong words, for such a little girl." Said a cloaked figure with a hood, the cloak was black.


	2. The Princess’s Second Destiny

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Princess's Second Destiny**_

Above all things, never be afraid. The enemy who forces you to retreat is himself afraid of you at that very moment.

**Andre Maurois**** (1885 - 1967)**

A/N Disregard most of Kingdom Hearts 2 for this story, Alternate reality stuff you know

The four friends turned and faced the enigma of a man, or woman. They had fears each their own racing through their heads, well Wakka and Tidus' thoughts were pretty similar, Kairi thought, _no, Ansem came back for me! _Selphie thought, _it's the Whole Pie Island rapist! _Wakka thought, _it's the Captain of the Sharks! _Tidus thought similar only he thought, _it's the captain of the Wasps! _

The figure laughed and said, "I am not Xneoheart, or Ansem as you know him, nor am I a rapist or any Blitzball team captain." Well I don't know about you this would have freaked me out, anyone in my opinion, and these four are no exception. They looked at him with an even more scared expression then before. "I wish to take the princess back to Twilight Town." He said with an evil tone of voice.

Selphie took out her skipping rope, Tidus took out a small sword, the blade was 3 feet long the handle 1, Wakka took out his Blitzball, and then they surrounded her. He looked at them with malice, "If you wish to throw away your lives, so be it!" He yelled this with a regretful tone. He put his hand outwards and Soulless appeared, there were 20 dusks, and 1 Twilight Zone. Kairi's three guardians exchanged a gulp. Then the dusks charged, the three ran at them, Selphie whipped two, but did no damage. Wakka threw his Blitzball at one, but it didn't work. Tidus slashed with his Bronze sword, doing nothing. The dusks slashed at him with razor sharp claws knocking out Tidus. Selphie screamed in anger, as she ran at one, whipping like a madwoman. It killed a Dusk. Then the Dusks ran at Wakka, he stepped backwards then jumped 7 feet in the air, he rose his ball over his head and slammed it towards the 19 remaining dusks, killing 4. As he landed the Dusks knocked him out with Razor sharp claws.

Kairi looked at the battle field, her friends littered around, the Soulless remained still. "Now join me Princess, you have no more lines of defense, no one to fight your battle for you." The figure mocked with glee.

"That's where you're wrong!" Kairi yelled, "This time, I'll fight!" tears were filling her eyes, and then a Keyblade appeared in her hands. It was pink and covered in flowers, but glowed with a holy light. A voice spoke in Kairi's head, the voice of the God of light, husband to the Goddess of light. It said, "_Princess of the Heart, Kairi, you are much more then just that now, we have decided to give you the Keyblade of the Present, You are one of the chosen one's now, destined to fight in the Keyblade wars, now go and fight your own battle." _

"Ho..how?" The figure simply spoke, taken aback. Kairi smirked as she griped the Keyblade properly, she had never fought before, but it was all coming naturally to her at the moment. She lunged at a Dusk, instantly killing it, then span around bringing it down another killing it as well. She slashed at a group of four killing them, Munny fell as she fought, and she collected each piece. She had killed 6 already and nine remained. The charged, she extended her Keyblade and span around in a circle, just like Link doing a pin attack, she cut them all down. She looked at the figure and smirked, "You give up?" She asked in a cocky voice. "No," The man began; he turned to the Twilight Zone as the sun began to hide underneath the glistening sea, "Attack!" He commanded it.

Kairi gulped as the behemoth attacked her. She rolled out of the way as it swung its fist into the ground, it got stuck. She jumped onto it, and ran up its arm, she arrived at the head and said, "Whoa, way too big," Kairi stabbed it in its eye and then as it howled in pain, fell to the ground. She crawled backwards as it walked towards her. She jumped to her feet, and said "OK, now swing again," pronouncing again, _A Gain_. It did, and she repeated her strategy, it's attacks were pretty simple, and after doing this 5 more times it fell to its knees and died. Kairi jumped up for joy as she put away her Keyblade.

"Do not celebrate so quickly," The figure said with a grand evil cackle, "now you must deal with me." With that he summoned a guitar looking weapon. "A guitar, you're going to fight me with a guitar?" Kairi said, laughing with an ever so present glee. She summoned her Keyblade again and said, 'If that's the case, then bring it on." She took a position much similar to Sora's battle position. "So be it." The figure said, smiling ever so much. He did a chord on his weapon, and then shockwaves rammed their ways into Kairi, knocking her down and cutting her check and ripping her shirt at the midriff. She struggled to her feet, her face filled with extreme pain and worry. "Do not worry, I shall ease your pain" he said and it was clear that he was truly insane. With that he ran at Kairi and swiped with his mysterious weapon.


	3. The First Kiss and Real Anger

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The First Kiss and Real Anger**_

The sufferings that fate inflicts on us should be borne with patience, what enemies inflict with manly courage.

**Thucydides**** (471 BC - 400 BC)**

A/N: Ohh, This kiss aint got nothing to do with Kairi

Kairi: AWW that sucks

Those who are Riku fans are going to flock now, cries

Riku: I know how you feel cries too

Oh yea this is a real long chapter

Now do not fret our good friend Kairi isn't in hot water just yet. She may be knocked out but, well let me tell you what happened after our first antagonist took his swipe. Remember, occasionally fate steps in for the good of humanity. This was one of those occasions.

As Kairi screamed in pain and fell to the attack of the man, He laughed with great malice. He put away his weapon as Kairi's Keyblade temporarily left her. "I'm so sorry it had to happen this way," The man said to Kairi's limp body.

"So am I," said a new voice, which Kairi or Sora would have recognized in less then a nanosecond. Another cloaked figure was standing not 10 feet away from him. "Who are you?" the first man asked, removing his hood, revealing a handsome face and, blonde hair. "Your worst nightmare." He simply stated calling the sword known as Souleater to his hand, "Ready to pay, I protect my friends," He said, removing his hood as well.

Riku stood there his hair longer, and if it were possible even more Silver then before. He blew it out of his face as he threw off his black cloak and showed underneath it his old outfit he had worn before leaving the Island. His muscles were tense and sweat, was on his brow, glistening. (I am drawing this fight out, I am sorry for all you blood thirsty ones out there).

Ok all you fan girls are yelling yay for Riku, Yay for Riku, yay for Riku. Well you're very good at seeing the obvious. I must admit I am surprised this happened, for it was not foretold, but since this happened, I must tell her tale correctly.

"So you come to protect that which you once wished to use, how cute." the man with ever the same malice. I wish I could tell you his name so you could hunt him down and kill him, but alas I have forgotten. Riku looked at him and spat on the ground with hatred. He then ran at the man with speeds much to fast to see and sliced him across the chest, blood spilled onto the ground.

"Now, leave, before I kill you," He said with his own malice.

"You will pay," He said before disappearing in a flash of darkness. Riku, just like you and me would of, reeled at the remaining darkness and went to Kairi. He looked at her a tear drooping from each of his eyes. _Sora, you owe me big time_ he thought to himself. He picked up Kairi with ease and said, "Time to get you to the hospital. He took her away and then put her in a boat. He collected the others and did the same, bringing them all to the Hospital.

Now don't fret for Kairi and friends nothing serious has happened to them. The Doctor had everyone but Kairi out in 24 hours, for sadly, Kairi had slipped into a coma, level 1, from over exhaustion, she would wake from it when her body was all rested up, and meanwhile, Riku sat in a chair and waited for her to wake.

Three days past and then Kairi awoke; Riku was asleep in his chair as Kairi's eyes opened to the white, sterile room. It was 1:00 PM and Kairi was hungry. She saw Riku and a rush of happy filled inside of her, having immediately forgotten why she was there at the sight of him.

"Riku, get me food!" She ordered with the sweetest of tones. Riku awoke with a start and looked at her groggily, "Get it yourself you lazy bum" He joked good heartedly.

"I'm a princess, I shouldn't have to do things for myself" she joked back.

"Ok, Ok, I give, I'll get you food, hospital food though." Riku said leaving the room.

Kairi stuck out her tongue at the idea of hospital food, and sat up in the bed and began to twiddle her thumbs; she was in a pink nighty, which went to her ankles.

She was beginning to get board when Riku reentered with a tray of hospital food in his left hand. He gave it to her, and she ate it faster then Sonic the Hedgehog will eat a chilidog, and you know that is fast. "Woa, slow down, you'll choke, doesn't the taste get you" Riku said laughing at Kairi.

"When you eat it this fast, no, give me a break, I haven't eaten in four days." She said indigently and gave him a foul look then returned to her happy go lucky smile. "Not very becoming of a Princess you know?" Riku asked. Kairi stuck out her tongue at him.

"You do know that was a stupid thing fighting him?" Riku asked getting right down to business.

Kairi looked at him sharply and said, "Yes…" trailing off into nothing. Riku looked at her and said, "Train, train hard, have your friends do so as well, farewell." He walked out the door, not to be seen again for quite awhile. Kairi sighed and then went back to sleep.

Kairi slept another day. She awoke at Dawn the next day all peppy and ready to go.

Wakka, Selphie and Tidus walked in all bashful and ashamed. "Hey guys don't worry about it" Kairi said beaming at them as they sat at the three free sides of her bed. "Really man, uh woman" Wakka said with a surprised look. "Really?" Tidus and Selphie echoed.

"Really," Kairi said with a superior but sincere tone. She then looked around, like a 14 year old boy will before showing his friends something gross or wrong. Seeing that they were alone Kairi stuck out her hand and in it came a Keyblade. It was the same as before. _So It really is mine _Kairi thought as she felt its weight.

As Sora slept, and Roxas wielded the Keyblade of Light, Riku the Keyblade of twilight and King Mickey the Keyblade of darkness, Kairi sat in a bed holding the Keyblade of the present World. Kairi got out of bed and said to Selphie, putting away the Keyblade, "Did you brink my new outfit?"

"You betcha" Selphie replied.

"Boys, leave" Kairi said in a commanding tone, and they did so.

"She wouldn't tell Sora to leave I bet," Tidus said with a smile.

"Agreed." Wakka replied.

"Boys" The girls said as Kairi changed into a white t-shirt, pink skirt and pink coat like thing. Selphie admired Kairi and then said "You look perfect. Just right for an adventurer." You guys already got the look going, so I needed to catch up wit ya." Kairi said laughing. "You can come in now" she said, removing the beast of burden that is waiting to all teenage boys. They had took 2 minutes to dress Kairi and then just sat around for another 48 minutes to uphold the stereotype about girls taking forever to change.

Kairi waltzed across the room with a superior look on her face. She smiled as the boy's game in and their mouths fell down like banana's down a monkey's gullet. She looked at them with a flirty look and said, "How do I look boys?" In her eyes she said, answer correctly.

Now I don't need to tell you this, but Wakka and Tidus didn't need this warning. They had all ready been awestruck. Their Silence was answer enough though, Kairi jumped for joy and hugged the two and said, "Thank-you, thank-you!" She looked at Selphie flashed a girn and did a thumbs up as she tossed a fleck of hair out of her eyes. Selphie laughed at Kairi and said, "Sora would be proud" This prompted Kairi to get bashful and blush quite badly, not to mention a rise of laughter out of the two boys.

The next day rose with great anticipation for their school was allowing them to dress freely from this day forward. Kairi for once awoke with the sun and dressed quickly into her new outfit, which filled her closet. Kairi felt the warm sun cascade onto her cheeks as she sat on her bed looking out the window. Rich Silken sheets formed to her body.

She went downstairs when she heard her mother stir. She begun to cook bacon and eggs, dear old mom's favorite. She received a kiss on the forehead as she went out the door again. She was singing a song once again. This is what she sung, and in English too.

"_I used to be_

_Just a little weak_

_Before you went away_

_I needed you to play_

_War_

_Cops and robbers_

_Cowboys and Indians_

_Even a simple toy sword fight_

_Was too physical_

_For me_

_Now I got a little stronger_

_A little more bravery_

_A new path has opened up_

_Filled with_

_Brand new_

_Possibilities_

_All because you went away_

_So come back and see_

_The brand new Me"_

Kairi was ready for the Blitzball this time. She had her Keyblade in her hand as she walked by Wakka and Tidus' houses. She swung at the Blitzball sending it flying with her Keyblade. "Looks like you need a new ball boys." She said. She had a sorry tone in her voice, despite the curl words. "Yea, nice hit though man, Sora took 4 weeks to be able to hit me ball back when we were kids ya know?" Wakka said with a carefree look. Tidus nodded in agreement as Kairi laughed.

Selphie walked up to them as they passed Papou lane, with ever the briskness about them. The sun was magically higher in the sky here and beating down on them hard. It made sweat glisten on Kairi's brow. Selphie looked at it and said, "Wow, is it ever hot today, you aren't one to sweat." She herself had even more sweat upon her brow, and the boys well if you're a guy, you can relate to how easily we sweat and let me tell you, if you're into sweating, it would have made you proud.

They arrived at the school boat with ever the happy expressions on their faces. Kairi who had missed two days of school because of the incident on the islands was getting the movie star treatment. No one save her and her friends knew what really occurred; there was so much speculation on what happened though it seemed the sanest explanation, which when high school rumors occur, is usually the case. Kairi was laughing at some of the things people were coming up with. "Kairi is it true you fought off an invasion of 1000 crabmen with an old log?" a boy from her 5th period Personal development class. "Maybe" was all Kairi would say to everything people would ask her.

After awhile Tidus and Wakka sent everyone away saying, "The 'Princess' will be going to homeroom now." Everyone laughed while Kairi blushed. They all cleared off though and Kairi went to her homeroom.

Kairi had the thoughts all teenagers have when entering their home room, and they were this, _blah, so begins another school day._ Kairi sat in her seat and doodled a picture of Sora as she remembered him. When the bell rang she stuffed it in her purse and placed her purse in her book bag. Her homeroom teacher did roll call and then the national anthem played. After that announcements were announced via the intercom and the class transfer bell rang for students to go to period 1.

"Kairi, can I have a word?' asked Kairi's homeroom teacher as Kairi's homeroom teacher as she walked out the door. "Uh sure…" Kairi said back tracking. Her voice had a confused tone in it. "Kairi, I am very disappointed in you" He said with point blankness.

"Why on earth?" Kairi asked totally taken aback.

"Because you have been spreading all those filthy lies about what happened to you. It is obvious you four were just rough housing." He replied with an icy cold malice.

"I have not been spreading rumors." Kairi said feeling very embarrassed.

"Really, well then who started all of them, they all put you in a very flattering light." He asked ever so cold and malice filled. "I don't know" Kairi said, sounding weak and pathetic. "Well if that is so, then I guess I'll just have to suspend you for a week!" The teacher yelled. "Fine!" Kairi yelled, tears coming to her eyes. She ran out the door and into the hot sun, she got in a boat and paddled to Destiny Islands.

A couple hours later Kairi returned home. Her foster mom consoled her and made her feel better about what had transpired. She then went to her room and began to draw many pictures.

After school was let out Selphie and Wakka went out to Destiny Islands. Tidus had a detention; they had talked to Kairi via cellphone and agreed to leave her alone for the day. They walked along the beach edge talking about nongelistic things. They sat on the Papou tree holding each other's hand and dangling their feet. They looked at each other with the look of two teens on the verge of teenybopper love, and kissed full on as the sunset behind them.


End file.
